


The Harvest

by jester101



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Less Comfort, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Multi, One Shot, a bit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jester101/pseuds/jester101
Summary: A fix-it story for episode 9 of Castlevania S3.(I am bad at summary)
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Alucard/Sumi, Alucard/Taka, Alucard/Taka/Sumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	The Harvest

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt to write a proper fanfic. I admit I started strong and somehow I lost my way. Forgive me! (I might edit it if I discover a proper execution for certain part of the fic)

He held back. He knew if he told them the secret of the castle and the terrifying power and knowledge that Dracula used to possess; they would not hesitate to depart the first thing in the morning. How long had it been to be in the accompany of passionate and spirited humans who still believed there was something worth fighting for within these dark times? They reminded him of his comrades-in-arm, currently in their excursions to search meanings for the things that they do and why it is important to carry out these risky responsibilities yet pivotal for everyone’s benefit. Oh, how he missed them dearly. How he wished for them to stay together in this wretched abode, till eternity, but he knew through the adoption of humanity values of her human mother had imparted to him, it was selfish to hinder them from their opportune moments of greatness.

Alucard tried to comfort his woe by forcing himself to sleep. He wondered if his final conversation with Taka and Sumi would render them unhurried with the inquisitions that he found extremely upsetting. He could no longer lying to himself; he had always longed for the presence of beings that perceived him more than a monster, a gaze that was tender and delicate, with utmost familiarity his mother used to cast on him ever since he was able to process a fickle thing called emotion. When he was awoken from his slumber, he remembered how he spite the very person who disturbed his rest, the person who was needed to be held accountable, for he had to face the world without his mother looking up to meet his searching eyes, continuing looking for love and assurance. Blessing comes in many disguises, even though he retained his disposition of not letting his guard down, Trevor and Sypha were distinctive. Exceptional, the intelligence and poise emanating from each fibre of Sypha and the brute, yet kind, even he did not want to admit it, Trevor, became another piece that filled the heart that was once left hollowed. He never thought he would ever find love again, where he would proud to proclaim them as his found family. He, with a clear mind and without a speck of hesitation, believed he had found the home that he had been sought off for the longest period of time.

As he was silently lamenting over the agony and sorrow, the desolation that had been part of him his entire existence, he did not realise the pillow was drenched from his streamed of tears. He tossed his body to the other side of the bed, where the clean pillow was, and tried to shut his eyes tight, an attempt of his behest to stop the tears from gushing more ferociously than before. Gasps by gasps were let out by the despaired immortal, clutching on to his faint, beating heart for mercy, to anyone or it that was listening. He could not shake off the thought of every important person that crossed his path, how he clung for constant affection and validation that slowly, he feared, ceased to be. It terrified him to be reduced to a dhampir with a heart of stone, a singular being that belonged neither on the side of humanity nor the undead, except as a ruthless mercenary, a narrative befitting as the son of Dracula, as intended by the Dark Lord himself.

With tears still running down his pale, silky face, Alucard forced himself to rise from the bed, snatching the white gown that was left wrinkled on the floor and dressed himself. If he had not decline to answer truthfully to both Taka and Sumi’s questions, he would not feel this immense guilt that nearly consumed himself that night. After all, he owed those questions to them, as he was a part of the abomination race responsible for the massive destruction inflicted to the realm. He assumed he would rest easy, knowing that Taka and Sumi would use these infinite intelligences for the betterment of their people, in his conviction they would turn out as similar as the adventurous duo.

* * *

The stillness of the night was usually deafening, until they came along and were given the hospitality in the castle. Mistaken as intruders, Alucard’s inhuman speed and senses almost rendered the Eastern mortals lifeless. Despite blessed with a sound mind of able to weigh and calculate his moves in any sort predicament he would be forced to contend with, he could never be too careful. It was through the clarifications of Taka and Sumi’s intention for salvation that soften his heart and decided to give the pair the benefit of the doubt. Unlike Trevor and Sypha, Taka and Sumi were humans objected to the court of a female Japanese vampire, Cho, who had Japan by its neck under her heinous rule. It was when she was summoned to the Dracula’s court that the people of Japan were able to catch a breather and wasted no chance of planning to retake the land from the clutches of the unholy creature. Both Taka and Sumi were elected by their people to venture on the quest of searching the man who murdered the Dark Lord, in hoping of attaining at least a semblance of information if it were possible, to slay vampires and nightly creatures with the prospect of the humans conquering the battlefield flawlessly with minimal death counts. With Alucard’s consent, Taka and Sumi were allowed to reside within the ruined edifice that was once had struck one’s chord by the sight and horrible tales behind its wicket gate.

* * *

Day by day, Alucard could not help but grow fond of his newfound mortals. They were not as talented as Trevor and Sypha but their eagerness to pursue their ambition matched his beloved duo. After months of living by himself, the presence of Taka and Sumi made him felt whole again. The hole that both Trevor and Sypha left unattended was filled with unlimited supply of happiness, laughter, and love.

However, he was cautious around them, as they were the first two humans after Trevor and Sypha that he let to be within the same room, sharing the same air as his. When Taka and Sumi were in a close proximity, Alucard suppressed his otherworldly behaviours, by constricting the usage of his powers everywhere except the training ground. He, for one, did not want to be remembered the horror from his part of murdering his own father through the power that was fostered by the teachings from none other than his old man. Whenever the chance that he got to deviate himself from revealing too much too soon, he would seize it. He saw the exasperation emitted from their countenance every time he avoided the subject of dark magic, and how he wished they knew the ache it had caused him so. Alucard knew by the time they fulfilled their motives, they would take their leave in no time. It seemed selfish for him to act this way but the selflessness was the reason why he could not stop Trevor and Sypha from walking away. For this once, he could not endure but to give in to the despicable feeling of being greedy to the people he was ready to shower his entire devotions to.

Much to his dismay, he began to realise the indifference of Taka and Sumi towards him. Being persistent as they were, Taka urged Alucard to disclose the mechanics and technicality behind the mobilised evil castle, despite the dhampir had brought to their attention countless times to master their fighting skills before indulging into magic and alchemy, which he promised to unfold in due time. He could feel the air of tension shifted between him and the pair, that was initially benign but which now he presumed, might be filled with contempt. They wore the cheeky smiles they used to put out when Alucard appeared, but he knew, it was all an act. Instead of accompanying Alucard for their usual late - night reading routine, they excused themselves after dinner for an early slumber. It thus troubled his heart over this unpleasant circumstance, to the extent of making him descended from his bed, much to his pleasure considering he preferred to rest in a wooden casket, so that he could clear the air with the pair. He glided from his chamber to the left wing of the castle, where the pair had settled in one of the many rooms.

As he was closing in, he could discern the lively chattering that Taka and Sumi were exchanging. He desisted his steps and wondered to himself if he should impose on their privacy at a very unseemly hour. His agitated pacing near to the entrance of the chamber must have alerted the pair, as Taka pulled the creaky door open to peek on the peculiar guest.

“Alucard?”, said Taka, puzzled seeing the owner of the house was standing tall, back-facing him and the door.

The call of his name interrupted Alucard from his own pondering. He turned his body around to find Taka with his hair down, and noticed that the young man appeared to be missing his upper garment. Little did he realise, he was flushing over the view of another man’s bare skin.

“T-Taka, pardon me for the intrusion at such an odd hour, it was not my intention, if you please forgive me”, Alucard sighed, while averting his eyes from meeting Taka’s, and continued, “I could not wait until morning as I figured I would not be appeased until I informed you what you and Sumi deserved to know, but it seemed I have come at the wrong time-“

“At the wrong time?”, beckoned a sultry, almost sleepy voice, which belonged to none other than Sumi’s. “You have come at the perfect time. Would you like to join us, Alucard? We were not that far along”, enticed Sumi.

Taka did not hesitate to grab Alucard by his wrist after hearing Sumi’s approval of including Alucard in the middle of their fornication, and he dragged the confused man inside the chamber. Alucard could not help but flinched over Taka’s tight grip, forcing Alucard to be on his knees. The immeasurable strength displayed by Taka took him a great deal of surprise. Had he always been this strong? Were they genuinely incapable of defeating the army of the dead, thus needing his aid, and most importantly, were they honest about who they were the moment he set his eyes on them? It was then he directed his attention to Sumi, another person of interest that could be a part of scheme that he had yet to unravel. The women in question was already disrobed when he entered the chamber, down until to her navel, exposing her ample bosoms. The whole ordeal was perplexing to Alucard’s interest.

He respectfully declined the advances made to him. He wanted to clarify the pressing matter at hand, even though he dreaded the outcome that would leave him nothing except the feeling of dejection.

Sumi was not content with the rejection and proceed to question Alucard even further.

“Why so, if I may ask? We talked about it, me and Taka, how your tremendous generosity needs to be paid, as we have nothing else to offer other than… our body. It is the least we can do.”

Alucard would be pleased to hear the utterances if not for his current suspicions towards the pair. Before addressing the inklings that he so hoped for to be false, the man, who still had his wrist seized by Taka, flung his arm to loosen the grip but to no avail. Taka was taking aback by Alucard’s sudden hostility, but he had expected it. Taka muttered, as Alucard suspected, a spell under his breath, binding both Alucard’s arms, immobilising him. To warrant their safety, he placed a dagger on Alucard’s throat. He replied the glaring of the dhampir with a wicked grin and said, “I already told Sumi this. There is no way a creature of the night, be it pure or half breed, there is no way, they could be trusted. I admit that I was almost tempted by those smiles and alluring scent but those are very typical of vampires.”

Alucard’s heart sunk upon hearing the proclamation by Taka. He gritted his teeth, while at the same time trying to rationalise his thoughts. His vampiric nature was not so forgiving; taught by his father that traitors did not deserve anything but a lifetime of torment, and eventually death, he was on the verge of breaking every single bone inhibited in the body of these two, but he came to the realisation how special their bond was for it to be taken ever so lightly. Nevertheless, Taka singlehandedly succeeded in confirming Alucard’s suspicion. They had come prepared, most probably to have his head on a spike.

“You came into my home to seek power and knowledge, and later bite the hands that fed you? I applaud your bravery but I would have ended both of you the day we met if I was the abomination you thought I was. I assure you it is the humanity that I choose to fight alongside with. Taking my father’s life to stop the advance of the all things evil was not convincing enough for you?”

Sumi snickered over Alucard’s chafe, while wrapping her bare chests with the undone night robe. She climbed down from the bed to get closer to him and Taka in the middle of the room. Sumi lifted his chin, looking down while caressing the man’s irritated face and retorted, “Then why did you hesitate when we inquired the information concerning the magic study and the mystic castle? What is it that stopping you from letting us know more? You promised, Alucard, and you lied to us.”

“I never lied.”

“There, you lied again!” Taka sneered. “You never intended to help us, did you? Thinking we are just mere humans that you could stomp around after you have done leading us so.”

“THEN WHAT ABOUT YOU? You pretended not knowing any knowledge about sorcery but here you are binding me with the oldest trick in the book. It was you who were not honest in the first place!”, said Alucard with his fanged out, angered over the accusations thrown at him.

“I…,” continued Alucard “… admit that I held back and there is a reason for it, but it was not my intention to betray the trust that you had on me. The only sin I committed here is being greedy and nothing else. If this is my punishment for following my heart without weighing the consequences, I wholeheartedly accept, but know this, I was, and still am, sincere in helping you both for the wars to come, which I fret would be bigger than before. It is just the matter of…”

He paused.

She did not expect the mighty Alucard would break to this extent. A vampire that cried in front humans? Extremely uncommon, an absolute disgrace on her end to see Alucard was reduced to this state.

He was supposed to be in rage. Ripped their throats out. Drank their blood dry. Like Cho did. Like what the rest of them would do.

_Why are you crying?_

_Why are you being so weak?_

_You are not amounted to anything except killing the innocents to satisfy your bloodthirsty nature._

_What made you special than the rest of them?_

_What made you stop from killing us in our sleep?_

The more Sumi questions, the more she grew weaker on her knees, so feeble that she had to hook her fingers onto Taka’s shoulder for support. Taka leaned in to catch Sumi into his arms before she fell to the floor, releasing the spell that bound Alucard.

“Sumi! What has gotten into you?”, Taka asked anxiously.

“Taka, maybe we should stop. We approached this matter rather hastily. He was not like Cho.”

“What made you sure of that? Remember what Cho did to us, Sumi! Remember what she made you watched when you were detained in the dungeon, what she did to you. We made a vow to annihilate all vampires. You promised to be by my side when that happen. Please, don’t you forget so easily.”

Sumi let out a small chuckle. “If he was, he should have taken us by the neck and snapped our body in halves but he did not.”

The spell did a number on Alucard as he needed time to finally regain to his usual self. Even so, he still had some energy left to move his body, dragging himself closer to the pair. Watching how Alucard struggled to just to check on Sumi, whose condition was less aggravating than his, made Taka felt defeated.

“Are you broken, Alucard? We just held you against your will in your home and you are still concern about us? Is this a trick? Haha, it must be! It mu-”

“I told you Taka, he is not like the others.”

Sumi continued by beckoning to Alucard.

“If it does not trouble you, would you finish your saying previously? The reason why you hesitated?”

* * *

Alucard wakes up to an empty bed. The pair had started their excursion to Styria, as the hearsay of the street claimed four vampire women that rule the country, are concocting a plan to extend their domain towards the Eastern sea. With a devil forge master on their side, their army would be tripled in no time, and this did not sit well with the pair. They left the castle even before the sun got the chance to rise. What he fears has come eventually. After disclosing the pair the knowledge about magic and science, how both go hand-in-hand in creating power that nothing can contest with, Taka and Sumi decided to leave to complete their mission. They did stay for quite sometime after they reconciled the trifled they had the other night. Alucard professed the devotion he had on them, how he scared of losing the people he cared about for the nth time, which took him a moment to realise that he was actually projecting his feeling of loneliness, that longed for the tender touch and embrace of Trevor and Sypha, towards the pair who came to him during his most inconsolable period of his life. Nevertheless, they did fulfil their promise to comfort Alucard, showing their gratitude over Alucard's magnanimity for giving them the chance to atone for their misconduct. Despite being apart by his loved ones once again, Taka and Sumi reassured Alucard beforehand that there is no more contempt in their heart except the love they have for Alucard, which in turn, asking Alucard to have more faith over the people he hold dear, as they also believe Trevor and Sypha also feel the same way towards him. 

Having faith is a strange concept to him. Alucard has no choice but to take their words for it. All this time he was mourning for Lisa, he forgot the most important tenet that she taught when it comes to the humanity; their credence and hope, differentiating them all together from God's other existing creatures.

He has no choice but to have faith; for all of them to come home to him as he will always be here, waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is really much appreciated for me to improve! Forgive me if it is not as good as you think it is but episode 9 is too upsetting, I had to do something about it.
> 
> There are tons of great fix-it fic for this particular episode in this website that involves with the reunion of the original trio so I took a different approach with this one, invoking the "what if" that quite aligned with the canon Netflix plot.


End file.
